My Saving Grace
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Hero Dean one-shot.


Disclaimer: Dean and Sam are not mine or anything pertaining to Supernatural.

I love Hero Dean so here is another one that's not all that great but I just had to post it.

MY SAVING GRACE

"What else?" I mumble to myself as I try to get home after work. It had been one hell of a week, hell of a month for that matter.

My boyfriend and I broke up, I was late paying the rent on my apartment and my car wouldn't start this morning. My boss had yelled at me for something a coworker had done and the list just went on and on. I just wanted to get home and relax in the tub with a glass of wine.

My life remember, where nothing happens that I want to happen and I hear screeching brakes and suddenly my car is hit hard and it's flipping over. I scream and I feel pain everywhere as I'm thrown around even with my seatbelt.

I must have lost consciousness as I groan in pain. I'm hanging upside down and I smell blood. I try to move and realize that my left ankle is trapped and it is really hurting.

"Help me!" I cry out and I hear footsteps and voices.

A man is looking at me through my driver's window. "Are you ok?"

'Of course I'm not fucking ok.' I want to scream but I just shake my head and I regret the motion immediately.

'Remember when your car not starting was the worst problem with your car?' I think sarcastically to myself. Is this a reminder to be grateful for what I have and stop bitching about what I don't?

Why am I thinking this crap? Shock I guess I know that I'm hurt and I want to cry. I won't be able to work if I'm hurt and I'm already behind on everything now I won't have a car. There I go again bitching.

I hear people trying to open the doors to my car and then my heart clenches when I hear someone say that the car has caught on fire.

"It's going to blow!" Someone calls out and suddenly all my would be heroes are making a run to save themselves and let me burn alive. The realization is like being hit by another car I am going to burn alive. I begin to sob and I can feel the heat coming from under me where I'm hanging. Even if I could get the seatbelt loose how could I get my ankle free.

I was going to die; my mom was going to be devastated and my little sister. I cry harder.

"Please don't let me die like this!" I call out and I see the flames coming up the side of my windows.

Then there he was in the flames staring at me with intense green eyes, was this what the angel of death looked like?

"Close your eyes." He says and I obey. I hear the glass of my passenger window shatter. When I look again he was crawling in to my car on the broken glass not seeming to care that he was being cut. In an instant he had a switch blade in his hand and had cut my seatbelt and was pulling me toward him, he figures out for himself that I am stuck as I scream from the pain.

"Son of a bitch." He mutters. "Hey don't panic I won't leave you here you hear me?"

How did he know what I was thinking?

"What's your name?" He asks me as he tries to squeeze closer to see what's holding my ankle and I'm bracing myself as best as I can.

"Angel." I say staring at him as if he's insane the flames are right there touching him they have to be but he doesn't even flinch. His hands are bloodied from the glass.

He chuckles. "You should sue your mom for that one."

"The fire." I whisper.

"Angel I need to lean against your legs to get you loose and it's probably going to hurt ok?" He tells me calmly as he slaps at part of an over shirt that has actually caught on fire.

I nod and I hear another voice from behind him. "Dean the car is going to explode get a move on!"

"Her ankle is trapped Sammy now get your ass away from here!" He yells behind him his voice deep and raspy.

His name is Dean and I think this man is going to die with me. I feel him grasp my hand. "You're not going to die Angel, not on my watch." He tells me softly, giving me a reassuring cocky grin.

Then he's at my ankle and I feel him working. "On three pull even if it hurts ok?" He tells me. I hear him grunt and I feel his muscles flex against me and he counts and I pull. I'm free and I sob in relief trying to keep from plopping onto my head.

I feel my shirt catch on fire and he puts it out with his hands. "I have to move you fast sweetie."

He doesn't wait for an answer he has me in his arms and I bury my face into his chest. He crawls out as fast as possible holding me and I know that the glass has to be cutting into his knees.

"Hold your breath." He demands and I do in the next instant the heat is so intense and I feel the back of my arm burn but I grit my teeth. What's one burn ok two or three compared to burning alive?

Then beautiful fresh air hits my skin and I'm out of the flames and he's standing up with me still in his arms and he runs

"Damn it Sam I told you to….."

There is a loud whoosh and with moves worthy of any action movie hero he shoves me into Sam's arms and then pushes us both to the ground and throws himself over us as an explosion rips through the air. Something impacts into Dean I feel it even under him and he grunts reinforcing his hold on Sam and I'm squeezed in the middle. Any other day this would be a fantasy come to life.

People are screaming and sirens are coming and Dean's not moving.

Sam is calling out to him but he's not responding and now that I know that I've been saved I join him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake slowly breathing clean air and I think 'that was one hell of dream.' But then I hear too many voices and I open my eyes.

It wasn't a dream I really was almost burned alive and an angel named Dean saved my life. Dean?

I turn my head slightly but it's being held in place on a gurney.

"Stay still sweetie." A female voice tells me. "Do you remember what happened?"

I nod just a bit. "Dean?" I mouth through the oxygen mask.

"Your hero is bad off I'm afraid." The lady paramedic sighs. "He saved you though."

I can't help but start to cry. What if this man who risked his life for me dies and I live?

"I should have listened to him and he wouldn't have had to stop." I heard Sam's voice desperate and broken. "I was worried about him and wanted to help but instead I got him hurt."

The ambulance that I'm in begins to lurch up and down as they load another gurney next to mine and I see Dean next to me by turning my head slightly. I don't care how much it hurts.

He's been strapped in face down and I see why and I flinch. His back has been burned and he has glass shards everywhere a bandage around his head is soaked in blood.

He starts to come around and I get ready for what I'm sure is going to be screams of agony but they must have given him something for pain because he winces once and then his green eyes search as the ambulance begins to move.

"Sammy?" He barely pushes out.

"Your brother is fine Dean." Another paramedic speaks up. "He's following in your car."

"He's not hurt?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Not a scratch on him."

Dean sighs as his eyes travel to me. "Angel ok?"

"Thanks to you all she has to worry about is a few minor burns, a nasty gash on her calf and a broken ankle."

"Sorry." He murmurs to me as he winces again. The guy is apologizing for keeping me from being well done, unbelievable.

"We can give you something for pain Dean." The paramedic offers.

They haven't given him anything yet and I can't believe that he's not screaming.

Dean doesn't respond, he closes his eyes and takes one deep breath and that's it, a machine sounds an alarm and the paramedics are bustling and swearing having to turn him over to work on him and I'm crying like a baby. He can't die, how would I live with that?

I feel warmth enter my body and I look to see the female paramedic has injected something into an IV in my arm and I'm gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in the hospital already in a room so I must have been out for a while. I turn my head and see my mom asleep close to me.

I feel a hand take mine and I look. Dean is standing over me.

"What are you doing up?" I whisper.

"I'm good." He says even though his eyes are telling me different.

"Dean you died."

He smiles and my heart flutters, he is a handsome one.

"How are you doing?" He coolly manipulates the conversation his way.

"I'm alive." I say simply squeezing his hand. "Thank you."

His eyes avoid mine as he shrugs. "It's my job."

"You need to rest." I tell him.

"I will just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He falters slightly and I see that Sam is right beside him in an instant to hold him steady.

I know then that something is up and I squeeze his hand harder. "Dean?"

"Angel believe me when I tell you that I have a high tolerance for pain and the burns are nothing I have had worse."

"You're leaving aren't you?" Tears flow and I don't want him too

. He's my hero after all.

His eyes meet mine again and I see so much sadness.

"We have to go Angel; I wish I could tell you more."

"Witness protection?" I venture.

He laughs lightly. "Something like that, only we do the protection."

"You saved my life, how am I supposed to thank you?"

"Just keep us safe." He asked simply. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips gently and I responded. "Take care of yourself Angel and don't worry about anything." He kisses my forehead and Sam walks beside him as they walk out the door.

They stop to look at me one last time and the way the hall light hit them made it look as if they were wearing halos. I smile and they were gone. He was gone, my saving grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The idea came to me when I had to ride in an ambulance not too long ago after I took a nasty fall at work. Wouldn't you know it I would be thinking about Dean.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
